


Codeword: Christmas Market

by SonnenFlower



Series: Codeword: Christmas [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas market, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/pseuds/SonnenFlower
Summary: Draco really didn't wanted to fo to a rainy stupid Christmas marked. He still went, and it was great!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Series: Codeword: Christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Codeword: Christmas Market

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmiMendal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiMendal/gifts).



> Merry late Christmas sunshine. 
> 
> May all the good things have followed you in the new year and all the bad stuff stayed behind!

Ever since Ginny had been a little child visiting the Christmas market in Ottery St Catchpole had been one of her favourite Christmas traditions. The smell of hot sugar mulled wine and fried food was still fully associated with Christmas for her.

So when Christmas came around and she had a training break with the harpies, it was no question to her that she would visit her favourite Christmas market with her boyfriend. The only problem was said boyfriend was no one else but Draco Malfoy and he had a very different association with Christmas markets than she had.

Days of discussions about wet, cold and sticky places having nothing to do with Christmas at all later she had lost it and gave him an alternative. Either he’d join her for the Christmas market or she’d go alone and tell George and Ron why she went alone. Affreight for what consequences that would entail for him at the traditional boxing day meeting at the burrow Draco had given up his protest and joined her a few days before Christmas.

Between all complaining about the rain and cold feet Ginny had questioned him more than once if he was a wizard and herself whether bringing him was such a great idea after all, but then they had arrived at the Christmas market in Ottery St Catchpole and the light in Draco's eyes had compensated for all the complaining she had to endure before.

“Ginny, what is the fluffy stuff they sell at the candy stall?”

Ginny just looked at him.

“Well, you know I don’t know much about muggle stuff! I’m still learning!” 

It sounded whinier than anything, which made Ginny smile. What had happened to the dignified man she got to know those past months?

“You can try some candy cotton if you like, but stay under the roof or the sugar is going to melt away in the rain and it will get really sticky.” 

She could see how Draco’s eyes lit up for a second before he shook his head.

“That looks like something more fit for children, I think I’ll pass on it.”

Ginny only rolled with her eyes, but she had an idea.

“That’s ok, let’s grab some mulled wine. We can always decide what to eat after that.”

Draco looked a bit taken aback by her smile, most likely because she had the  _ wicked Weasley _ grin, as Draco called it, that usually meant trickery or trouble, but Draco followed her to the mulled wine stall without further complains, and she got them two cups and a place under one of the adjoining roofs.

“Ok darling, try both, they are a bit different.” she explained to Draco “The right one is with rum, the left with amaretto.”

“Didn’t you say something about wine? Why is there liquor in the wine? You don’t mix wine!”

Ginny only rolled her eyes.

“I said mulled wine, not wine, that's a difference. Just trust me on this!”

“But…”

“Draco, for just one second try to forget what your mum told you about wine and try it. If you don’t like it we can always get some hot mead.”

With a last sceptical look at her, Draco grabbed the cup that was laced with rum and took a sip. Ginny could practically see the moment his resentments were turned into delight. 

“Oh, this is really good!” 

“You don't say!” Sometimes it was really hard for her to not constantly state  _ I told you so  _ in situations like this, so Ginny was quite pleased with herself for managing it this time - at least technically.

So, now it was Draco’s turn to roll his eyes, but he did though with a wide grin while grabbing for the other cup and taking another sip.

“This is even better!” He sounded genuinely surprised by the fact. Ginny was not. Amaretto was way sweeter and if she had ever met someone with a sweet tooth it was Draco Malfoy. Not even one of her brothers could rival him in that regard.

“It’s all yours, I prefer the rum one anyway.”

They stayed a bit under the roof, warming their hands on their cups while listening to the children choir singing Christmas carols next to the huge Christmas tree, that was installed right in the middle of the marketplace. But when their cups were empty and their hands started to get cold once more Draco started to get a bit restless.

“Do you think we can try something else?”

Ginny's heart always broke a little when she noticed how Draco, the kid that always had anything he could wish for, was so hesitant to ask for something he wanted. It had taken her a while to understand that even though money had never been a problem in Draco’s life, he had really got to articulate his wishes. Sure, he had had the nicest of everything, still, it was rarely stuff had wanted, but stuff his father had deemed appropriate for him to have. She always got this fuzzy warm feeling, when she thought about the fact that Draco felt safe enough with her, to ask for things he really wanted.

“Sure, what do you have in mind?”

Once more Draco looked a bit taken aback by her ready agreement.

“Well, you said something about hot meat? I mean my father always said mead would be way too common and mother agreed, but they said the same about Christmas markets - even the wizarding ones - so I thought, maybe it would be a good idea to try today.”

Ginny had to smile and took his hand to once again push through all the people that had gathered in the dry spots under the roof.

Two cups of hot mead, a plate of cooked champignons and a whole bag of new candles and soaps later, they started to make their way back to the burrow, but not without one last stop.

Cotton candy was now one a Dracos favourite treats. Even though half of it melted in the pouring icy rain.


End file.
